As global sulfur caps and other sulfur regulations are imposed on the marine industry there will be an increasing need to adopt new technologies for reducing sulfur emissions from marine vessels. Currently, some marine vessels utilize a single stage disengaging drum type scrubber. Such systems can impose significant size, weight, and pressure drop requirements, thereby limiting the implementation of such technologies for some vessels.
It would therefore be desirable to provide new methods and systems for reducing sulfur emissions from marine vessels that can avoid one or more of the disadvantages associated with traditional single-stage scrubbers.